The present invention is generally directed to shoes and, more specifically, to a method of retrofitting a finished shoe to provide additional cushioning material.
Shoe designers continue to try to develop comfortable shoes that consumers can wear without pain. Unfortunately, it is rare that a finished shoe does not aggravate the feet of a significant portion of potential consumers. Conventional finished shoes often rub and abrade a wearer's skin. One common example of shoe irritation is the rubbing against calves by the top of boots. More problematic is the rubbing caused by straps of women's shoes, such as high heel shoes. Often, high heel shoes can only be worn for a short period of time before the associated foot pain increases beyond the wearer's endurance. When a finished shoe aggravates a wearer there are no conventional solutions that are satisfactory.
Some conventional pads that are used when a finished shoe aggravates a foot have three layers. The pads include a solid paper or solid padding layer; an adhesive layer; and a release paper layer. These pads are not very useful because it is difficult to trim the pads down to a small size and because removal of the release paper is often problematic. Additionally, the use of an adhesive layer that is separate from the padding layer often makes it difficult to properly secure the padding layer to the shoe. The padding layer either falls off too easily or the adhesive layer damages the shoe upon removal. The solid padding is also inadequate and unsightly for use in small discreet portions of the shoe, such as the top of a toe box or on a thin strap, such as those found in high heels or sandals. The physical, sheet like properties of solid padding layers makes it difficult to properly place the padding on curved surfaces, such as along the inner sides of shoes near the front of the foot. In addition, the inability to place the padding layer directly onto the shoe limits the ability to provide precise spot coverage in trouble spots.
It would be advantageous to provide method of retrofitting finished shoes to provide additional cushioning material that preferably reduces foot and leg irritation caused by the rubbing of a finished shoe against the skin; that can preferably be used on straps such as those found on finished high heel shoes and the like; that preferably positions cushioning material directly onto the shoe without the use of additional adhesive layers; and that is preferably applied in a liquid and/or gel curable composition that rapidly cures to allow last minute touch ups to shoes close in time to when they will be worn.